


октябрь

by julian_pankratz



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Love at First Sight, M/M, Shy Han Jisung | Han, Strangers to Lovers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:01:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27386860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julian_pankratz/pseuds/julian_pankratz
Summary: Короче говоря, Хан Джисон в свои гордые двадцать два серьезно так влип впервые.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Kudos: 11





	октябрь

**Author's Note:**

> ау, где 3рача — инди-музыканты. чанчоны на фоне мимо в паре предложений пробегали. всем персонажам где-то по +2 года.  
> алсо. мелочь, но: псевдоним джисона в 3раче здесь не j.one, а хан.

Жизнь Хан Джисона была спокойной первые девятнадцать лет его жизни. Ну, как спокойной — он все еще был самым шумным мальчишкой в классе, вместо домашки предпочитал читать рэп со своими друзьями и смотреть «Деньги на бочку» на повторе, мечтая об успешной карьере музыканта. Затем — к сожалению или к счастью — он встретил Чанбина, а Чанбин познакомил его с Бан Чаном. И понеслась. Мать звонила, напоминая, что ему нужно поступить в универ; отец предлагал найти работу; а Джисон отвечал, что он ступил на карьерную лестницу артиста — и вот-вот разбогатеет, занимаясь любимым делом.

Оказалось, заработать музыкой, не будучи при этом повязанным сотней контрактов, в которых до деталей расписана вся твоя жизнь на ближайшие десять лет, включая походы в уборную в определенное время суток ровно на восемь минут ноль-ноль секунд, — тяжело. Поэтому, даже не поступив в универ, Джисон вкусил часть жизни студенческой — денег хватало только на проезд и еду, иногда удавалось за уличные выступления заработать чуть больше, чем обычно, и тогда все воны откладывались в копилку, а затем тратились на оборудование.

Нет. На самом деле его спокойная жизнь закончилась не в девятнадцать, а в двадцать один — тогда, когда Чан без предупреждения, словно между делом, камингаутнулся им с Чанбином как бисексуал и сказал, что встречается с каким-то мальчишкой из Сеульского универа. Чанбин поперхнулся пивом, а Джисон долго-долго стучал его по лопаткам, надеясь, что его не придется хоронить сегодня в одной могиле с гетеросексуальностью Чана. 

_И понеслась._

*

«Мальчишка», которого звали Чонин, приходил на их уличные выступления, иногда в клубы (Джисон удивлялся, как его пропускали внутрь — выглядел он ребенком, хотя был уже на втором курсе), прилежно учился и даже успевал подрабатывать в каком-то кафе ближе к центру Сеула. Однажды «по приколу» (как позже пришлось объяснять Чану) Джисон притащил Чанбина к этому кафе без какой-то определенной цели. Там он стоял на улице, глядя в огромные окна, а внутри на подоконниках сидели ухоженные кошки, лениво потягиваясь и даже не поворачиваясь в его сторону. 

— Ну и чего мы сюда приперлись? — спросил Чанбин и, опустившись на корточки, легко постучал по стеклу; одна из кошек обратила на него внимание. — Заходить будешь?

— Да не, нафиг, — пожал Джисон плечами. Он заметил внутри Чонина, и тот приветственно помахал ему. Рядом с ним сидел Чан, который тут же состроил удивленную гримасу и поджал губы.

Дверь в кафе открылась. Оттуда показался незнакомый парень в форменном переднике и с бейджиком на груди: «Ли Минхо. Управляющий».

— Не пугайте кошек, — попросил он. Чанбин тут же поднялся и замахал руками.

— Извините.

— Вы можете посидеть с ними внутри. Но придется как минимум заказать кофе.

Чанбин посмотрел на Джисона, и тот отрицательно замотал головой.

— Да мы просто мимо… — Джисон резко замолчал, когда Минхо посмотрел на него — так пронзительно, что все слова растерялись.

— Если вы не собираетесь заходить внутрь, то, прошу, не беспокойте кошек.

С этими словами он слегка — больше для приличия — поклонился и вернулся внутрь.

— Ну и сервис, — пробормотал Чанбин. — Пойдем.

*

В жизни Хан Джисона много чего было «по приколу». 

По приколу он после школы решил положить свою жизнь на алтарь музыки. По приколу вписался в 3RACHA, став андеграундным рэпером, о котором знали только Чанбин, Чан и их родители. По приколу съехался со своими новыми друзьями, по совместительству коллегами, чтобы удобнее было заниматься творчеством. 

По приколу сходил к кафе, чтобы поглядеть на этого Чонина и поржать над неловким Чаном, который вроде как и хён, а вроде и просто большой ребенок, за которым глаз да глаз нужен.

И уже _совсем не по приколу_ втюрился в «Ли-Минхо-управляющего».

Что он знал о Минхо? Ну, что тот работал с Чонином, любил кошек (очевидно), был красивым (еще очевиднее) и… в общем-то, все. 

Первое время Джисон не верил в то, что это произошло. Просто после кафе его не отпускали ни пронзительный взгляд, ни бейджик, ни передник, ни челка, аккуратно разделенная надвое — весь Ли Минхо. Затем Джисон еще несколько раз проходил мимо и заглядывал в окна: там Минхо общался с посетителями, гладил кошек, смеялся над чем-то или задумчиво разглядывал экран своего смартфона. Один раз пересекся с Джисоном взглядом — тот ойкнул и живо пошел своей дорогой.

Но через еще неделю он все-таки решился. Пришел прямо к открытию. Чонина в кафе не оказалось, зато там был (вот уж совпадение!) Минхо и еще какой-то парень, который недовольно закатил глаза, но быстро натянул на лицо милейшую приветственную улыбку. Джисон осторожно зашел внутрь — Минхо мигом обратился к нему:

— О. Это ты.

«Ну и сервис», — пробормотал Чанбин в голове Джисона.

— Единственный и неповторимый, — кивнул он. Минхо никак не отреагировал, только спросил:

— Кофе? — и обратился к своему коллеге: — Хёнджин-а, сделай ему американо.

— Сейчас.

Джисон даже не стал спорить. Он присел за столик, и к нему на колени забралась кошка, всем своим видом намекающая, что ей хочется ласки. Джисон не ответил — до сих пор пытался понять, что он здесь забыл, ведь ему и коты-то не слишком нравились.

Посетителей не было — все нормальные люди в такую рань в будни работали, это только Джисон был особенный. Все время, пока он пил кофе, в кафе царило спокойствие. Хёнджин копался в айфоне, облокотившись о стойку, и пару раз сделал селфи, а Минхо сначала рассыпал корм по мискам, а затем начал тискать какого-то огромного кота с таким довольным видом, что у Джисона непроизвольно сердце ёкнуло. Он так и прилип взглядом к этой умилительной картине, которая неожиданно закончилась, когда Минхо отпустил животное и кончики его губ опустились вниз. Тогда-то он посмотрел на Джисона, и тот сглотнул.

Впервые в жизни он видел кого-то… кого-то… вот такого. 

_Вот такого._ Мысленно Джисон приложил ладонь к своему лицу. Поэт от бога.

— Допил? — спросил Минхо, когда их игра в гляделки затянулась.

— Походу.

Джисон отодвинул от себя пустую чашку. В его голове было примерно так же пусто — один осадок, состоящий из сотни картинок с лицом Минхо: безразличное, прохладно-вежливое, улыбающееся коту. Все, что успел запомнить за сегодня.

Ли Минхо.

*

Удивительно это все — по-обычному жить, а затем внезапно влюбиться в мужика, когда как до этого на мужиков ты не то чтобы часто смотрел. Для Джисона это стало настоящим открытием. Пару раз он даже порывался обсудить это с Чаном, но как-то не решался. Хотя знал, что Чан поймет, поддержит, проведет ему бесплатную трёхчасовую терапию и в процессе найдет ответ на главный вопрос вселенной и всего такого. Но — нет. Они сблизились за эти годы знакомства, но не настолько, чтобы делиться вообще всем. Приходилось переваривать это в одиночку. И возвращаться из раза в раз в кафе, чтобы гладить котов, кормить их с руки, пить вкусный кофе и украдкой поглядывать на Минхо, который иногда без особого интереса смотрел в ответ. Каждый раз, когда это происходило, в груди Джисона что-то сворачивалось, комкалось, в голове пустело, а пустота эта вопросительно на него уставлялась: «И что теперь?»

_И что теперь, Хан Джисон?_

Покопавшись в себе и поняв, что еще не готов искать глубокомысленные ответы на не менее глубокомысленные вопросы, он решил принять все происходящее, как есть. Жизнь и без того сложна, чтобы убиваться ещё и по подобной фигне. Прожив два года под одной крышей с Бан Чаном, рано или поздно учишься принимать себя таким, какой уж родился, и смотреть на происходящее через призму «все, что ни делается, то к лучшему».

Короче говоря, Хан Джисон в свои гордые двадцать два серьезно так влип впервые. 

Придя к этой простой мысли, на следующее утро он снова оказался у кафе — но теперь на заднем дворе, в узком переулке, где даже машина не проедет. В кармане куртки он сжимал пачку сигарет той марки, которую подглядел на стойке еще несколько дней назад (он даже не знал, были ли то сигареты Минхо, но умнее ничего не придумал), и ждал, что вот-вот (Чонин обещал) к нему выйдет Минхо. Так оно и случилось. С большим черным мусорным пакетом в руках тот появился на улице и удивленно изогнул бровь.

— Ты что тут забыл?

Джисон неопределенно повел плечами.

— Да так… курил?

— Ты _куришь_? — недовольно сморщился Минхо. Он поставил пакет рядом с другими такими же и вытер руки о передник. 

— А ты нет? 

— Нет. Суни не любит запах табака.

Джисон помял в кармане пачку. Не пригодилась. Наверное, оно и к лучшему. Нужно будет выкинуть — если Чан и Чанбин увидят, то сразу же по рукам надают, а затем устроят ему лекцию о вреде курения. 

— Суни? — уточнил он, пока Минхо не ушел.

— Моя кошка. Домашняя.

— О… круто.

Закатав рукав рубашки, Минхо посмотрел на время, задумчиво сощурился и поджал губы. Затем поднял на Джисона взгляд, говоря:

— У меня сейчас перерыв. Хочешь посмотреть на Суни и Дуни?

Удача улыбнулась Джисону — и следующие пятнадцать минут он разглядывал фотографии котов Минхо, ничуть не жалея, что все же пришел. Когда закончился перерыв, Джисон захотел стрельнуть у Минхо номер мобильного, но так и не решился.

*

Ли Минхо был старше его на два года, с животными ладил лучше, чем с людьми, казался весьма закрытым парнем, но при этом по-своему привлекательным и даже порой смешным. Джисон пообщался с ним еще немного. Узнал все о том, как ухаживать за кошками, какие породы самые ласковые, какие самые нетребовательные — в общем, если бы кто-то теперь разбудил Джисона посреди ночи и спросил, кто такие чаузи и кимрик, то он бы ответил не раздумывая. 

Все это зашло настолько далеко, что однажды, вернувшись по привычке в кафе и не обнаружив там Минхо, Джисон в итоге забрал себе одного из котов — ласкового пиксибоба с большими глазами. Он сам не понял, как это произошло: Джисон спросил у Чонина, куда подевался Минхо, Чонин ответил, что пошел проверять, как поживает кот, которого они недавно отдали в добрые руки, а затем… ну, как обычно: _понеслась._

_По приколу._

И вот он уже стоял дома с переноской, а из коридора на него смотрел Чанбин.

— Это что?

— Кажется, я гей, — невпопад ляпнул Джисон.

Чанбин моргнул. Открыл рот. Закрыл. Провел ладонью по лицу, махнул рукой и, не сказав ни слова, удалился в свою комнату. 

Кошкоотец из Джисона вышел такой себе, поэтому заботиться о животном стал Чан, который без лишних вопросов обрадовался новому неожиданному жителю в их квартире.

*

Ли. Мин. Хо.

Он стоял в супермаркете, разглядывая две пачки сока: одна с персиковым, другая — с апельсиновым, и не мог выбрать одну из них. Удивленно округлив рот («О!»), Джисон застыл на месте с чипсами в руках и спрятаться не успел — Минхо повернул к нему голову и приподнял брови.

— Хан-и?

(У Джисона внутри что-то замерло от этого обращения. Когда Минхо узнал его фамилию и псевдоним? Наверное, Чонин рассказал. Но Джисон, как обычно, не жаловался.)

— Ты меня сталкеришь? Мне это не нравится, — продолжил Минхо. Джисон захлопал глазами.

— Не-не. Я тут живу рядом. Вот за чипсами пришел.

— А. Ну ладно. 

Минхо наконец-то выбрал сок — апельсиновый. И отвернулся, собравшись уходить, но Джисон нагнал его.

— У меня там теперь кот дома, прикинь.

— Да, Чонин-и рассказал мне. Учти: если я узнаю, что ты плохо с ним обращался, я тебя найду.

Минхо излишне серьезно зыркнул на Джисона, и тот растерянно замер. Ладонь Минхо легла на его плечо.

— Расслабься, Хан-и, — фыркнул он.

От прикосновения у Джисона внутри что-то сделало кувырок, закружилось.

— Хочешь ко мне? — выпалил он. — Сейчас дома никого нет, вдвоем будем. В смысле…

По глазам Минхо невозможно было что-либо прочитать, но заглядывали они явно в самую душу — Джисон почти физически ощущал.

— Ты знаешь, что я не сплю с первыми встречными? — спросил Минхо. На щеки Джисона мигом полез горячий румянец, а ноги начали подводить; как Минхо вообще о таком подумать мог?

Черт, он же был крутым и уверенным в себе пацаном — что с ним этот Ли Минхо сделал? 

Джисон поправился:

— Да я ж имел в виду на кота посмотреть. Проверить, как он. Вдруг... тебе интересно.

— А. — Минхо не выглядел растерянным, только плечами пожал. — Сегодня нет. Возможно, приду потом.

_Возможно, придет потом._

*

Возможно, Хан Джисон не был готов, что однажды Ли Минхо действительно появится в его доме. А теперь стоял в одной кроссовке у входа на кухню, а там Минхо хохотал над каким-то видео из тиктока, которое показывал ему Чан.

— О, Хан-и.

У Минхо был бархатный голос. Джисону стало стыдно от такого нелепого и банального сравнения — но именно так он его и ощущал. Приятный, мягкий — бархатный. Завернуться бы да слушать и слушать вместо того лоу-фай радио на ютубе для учебы и работы, под которое он написал треть своих текстов.

— О, Джисон-а. Чай будешь? — Чан влез в его с Минхо мир как-то совсем некстати. Джисон снял кепку, взлохматил короткие волосы и стащил вторую кроссовку.

— А ты здесь что… — обратился он к Минхо, и тот закончил за него:

— Забыл? Ну, я пришел к коту. Раз уж нам с Чаном оказалось по пути.

— Понятно.

Не зная, куда себя деть, Джисон начал суетиться на кухне, заходил из угла в угол, нашел себе какао, нервно постучал пальцами по столешнице — и все это под звуки чужого смеха и одной периодически повторяющейся песни из тиктока. Эм ту зе би, эм ту зе би…

Ли Минхо был у него дома. Плюс.

Дома они были не вдвоем. Минус.

С другой стороны, что бы они делали вдвоем? Неловко разглядывали друг друга? Другого сценария Джисон не видел — он настолько терялся от своей симпатии, что все его хваленые и напускные крутость и самоуверенность куда-то прятались, обнажая обычного, немного оторопелого мальчишку, влюбившегося будто бы впервые и сразу же в пацана.

Когда он в очередной раз побрел к холодильнику, Минхо схватил его за запястье, хохоча.

— Погляди! Это ж вылитый ты!

Он потянул Джисона на себя и руку перекинул через его плечо. В его ладони лежал айфон, и там крутилось какое-то видео с белкой — Джисон не смотрел; он встретился взглядами с сидящим рядом Чаном, который как будто все понял вдруг. Словно внутрь заглянул, по зрачкам прочитал, узнал то, что Джисон с успехом скрывал больше месяца — только Чанбину и признался случайно, но тот вряд ли бы стал разбалтывать. 

Через десять минут они с Минхо остались в доме одни. Чан «вдруг вспомнил» о каком-то незаконченном деле, Минхо безразлично помахал ему рукой вслед, а Джисон принялся пить свое какао, в которое налил столько молока, что вкуса никакого не осталось.

Висящих на стене часов не было, поэтому секунды медленно отмеряло его сердце — тик-так. Тик-так. И летели эти самые секунды как-то быстрее обычного.

Только сейчас Джисон заметил, что на коленях у Минхо спокойно спал их пиксибоб.

— Я взял новую кошку, — заговорил Минхо.

Мысленно Джисон в унисон продолжил с ним же:

_— Хочешь посмотреть?_

Фотографии кошки, второй, третьей — Суни, Дуни, Дори; селфи Минхо с ними же — красивый, домашне-уютный Ли Минхо у себя в квартире. Его теплая рука на колене Джисона, его пальцы прямо под чашечкой, поглаживали щекотно. 

Его тепло, запах, расцарапанная кошачьими когтями тыльная сторона ладони, бледная кожа, браслеты на запястьях.

Все расплывалось и теряло границы, как в тумане — всеобъемлющем, разум спасающим от перезагрузки, лишь бы не накрыло и не вырубило, Джисон только кивать мог и удивляться: «О?», «О-о!», «Круто!», «Нихрена себе!» и ржать над котами в глупых костюмчиках и странными фильтрами.

Когда Минхо наконец ушел, Джисона отпустило. Его пиксибоб (Чан назвал его каким-то вычурно-длинным английским именем, а он так и не удосужился запомнить, поэтому лаконично звал его просто Кот) терся о ноги в потертых джинсах. Джисон приложился лбом о холодную столешницу да так и замер.

Пришедший домой Чанбин поглядел на эту картину и сочувственно похлопал его по плечу. Вернувшийся спустя еще какое-то время Чан сделал то же самое.

Джисон понятия не имел, что ему делать.

*

В кафе он не пришел ни на следующий день, ни через день, ни даже через два. Полностью погрузился в работу, придумывая тексты, сводя треки, заглядывая Чану через плечо, когда он что-то сочинял на своем ноуте. На выходных они устроили небольшой импровизированный концерт у метро ближе к центру города, и там Джисон поодаль увидел Чонина, разговаривающего с Минхо, — тогда-то его накрыло. 

(Остывший какао в кружке. Прикосновения, смех, голос, немного язвительные, но беззлобные замечания — и взгляд, пронзительный, всезнающий, манящий; такой, какой был и сейчас.)

Минхо смотрел на Джисона пристально, а затем подмигнул — и тот забыл даже рот открыть. Чанбину пришлось ткнуть Джисона локтем в бок, чтобы очнулся.

Не дождавшись конца выступления, Минхо ушел. Только Чонин подошел поближе и поинтересовался:

— У вас что, с Минхо что-то есть?

Джисон наигранно удивился, замахал руками и покривился.

— Нет, конечно!

Хотел бы он, чтобы было?

*

В жизни Хан Джисона много чего было по приколу. И он убеждал себя, что многие решения, приведшие его к неотвратимым последствиям, тоже были _по приколу_ — так проще убегать от ответственности, принимать, что ты облажался, уверять себя, что все это черновой вариант, а чистовик откроешь попозже.

Поэтому — к кафе он шел _по приколу_.

А встал рядом со входом уже нет. Руки в карманы желтой толстовки сунул, вздохнул глубоко и решил — в этот раз все будет серьезно. 

Когда Минхо вышел на улицу, уже начало смеркаться. Он закрыл дверь на ключ и вздрогнул, когда из тени к нему вышел Джисон с громким: «Привет!».

— Ты нормальный? — спросил Минхо.

— Да я, честно, уже и сам не уверен, — неопределенно пожал Джисон плечами, и Минхо, расслабившись, усмехнулся.

— Чего хотел?

— Погулять. Если тебе норм.

Ладонь Джисона необдуманным жестом оказалась на шее — смущенно, неловко. Минхо немного поразмыслил и все же взял его за локоть.

— Пойдем.

Осенний Сеул встречал вечерние сумерки. Вскоре заморосило — пришлось спрятаться в ближайшем гриль-баре с более-менее хорошими отзывами. Минхо жарил тонкие полоски говядины, а Джисон теребил завязки от капюшона и рассказывал о своей «карьере» независимого музыканта. Чем больше времени они проводили вместе, тем свободнее чувствовал себя Джисон — и вот он уже привычно кривлялся, шутил, жестикулировал и становился самим собой. Минхо много смеялся, незло поддевал его и очевидно дразнил.

А Джисону было попросту хорошо. Они словно находились на одной волне — подхватывали слова друг друга, понимали, не договорив, перебивали громкими: «Да-да! Точно!»

За окнами вечер уступил ночи, и уже на улице их неприветливо встретил холодный ветер. В разговорах они прошли до автобусной остановки, пустой, подсвеченной фонарем.

— Так что, я тебе нравлюсь? — спросил Минхо прямо в лоб. Джисон немного оторопел от такого неожиданного вопроса, сощурился и уточнил:

— В плане?

— Ну, _нравлюсь_ нравлюсь.

— А, это… — Джисон почесал затылок, скрытый за капюшоном и бейсболкой под ним. — Походу.

— Не слышу уверенности в твоих словах.

— Ну я уже целый месяц веду себя, как идиот, когда рядом с тобой нахожусь. Это то самое?

Пальцы Минхо снова сомкнулись на его локте.

— О, так ты обычно ведешь себя иначе? Приятный сюрприз.

Со смешком Джисон толкнул его в плечо, Минхо хохотнул и вдруг посерьезнел.

— Ладно.

— Хм?

— Глянь-ка, что там. 

Палец Минхо уткнулся куда-то в конец улицы, где мигал светофор. Джисон не понял, куда конкретно смотреть, и округлил глаза, когда холодные губы Минхо неожиданно коснулись его рта, а такие же холодные ладони — горячих щек.

В глотке загрохотало сердце. Замерзшие руки в карманах сжались в кулаки и тут же разжались. Минхо отстранился и, как ни в чем не бывало, заговорил:

— Добавишь меня в инсте?

Джисон мысленно ответил: «Да я тебя теперь где угодно добавлю», а вслух только промычал что-то нечленораздельное — Минхо тихо захохотал. Они обменялись номерами (наконец-то), и он, помахав напоследок, прыгнул в подошедший к остановке автобус.

А затем уехал. Джисон со вздохом опустился на скамейку.

*

Как оказалось, его жизнь была спокойной до сих пор. Он просто существовал от концерта до концерта, по ночам мечтал об успехе, по вечерам иногда выпивал с Чанбином и Чаном или играл с ними же в настолки. Звонил маме. Звонил папе. Общался с друзьями. В общем, плыл по течению, жил _по приколу_. Теперь же — когда Минхо стал ближе, чем когда бы то ни было, — что-то ощутимо поменялось. Они бродили ночами по Сеулу, целовались за кулисами сцены в дешевом клубе, напивались после концертов, а затем очухивались дома у Минхо на одном диване под укоризненный взгляд Суни и любопытный — Дори.

Хан Джисону это нравилось: в конце концов, так было куда интереснее.

А в одну из ночей он признался Минхо в любви, глядя в его серьезные глаза.

_И понеслась._

**Author's Note:**

> эта же работа на фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/9897418


End file.
